


Podfic: The Perfect Gift

by Princess2000204 (Lena204)



Series: Perfect [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Barebacking, M/M, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 19:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena204/pseuds/Princess2000204
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Steve both get what they wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: The Perfect Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Perfect Gift](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/18371) by Orithain and Rina. 



Part 5 of the Perfect Series

This is the last chapter posted and available for podficcing, hope everyone enjoys! I absolutely love this series and the ladies who write it, between recording and editing it was a true labor of love and I am so happy that others enjoy it as well!

 

Steve and Danny give the ultimate gift to each other, their bodies with no barriers between them

[MP3 Download](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?1li4trez0jmccy7)


End file.
